Vaporizing pens or pipes, also known as vapes, are well known in the art. Vapes typically include one chamber for holding a smoking article, such as liquid, wax or herbal products, generally referenced herein as smoking products. The smoking products may come in many different flavors. The problem is that a vaping person may wish to change the flavor or substance of the smoking product being smoked and must clean out the vaporizer device before adding new product. This may also occur when one is sharing the vaporizer device with another person.
Multi-chamber hookahs having multiple hoses are known but they are large and bulky and do not include a portable vaporizer device with multi-chamber revolver. A multi-chamber vaporizer device with chambers on a track assembly is also known but it does not include a convenient revolver assembly with multiple chambers having their own heating coil and is complicated in design and construction and prone to breaking. The known smoking devices fail to disclose a vaporizing device having a revolver with multiple chambers that is rotatable for selectively positioning a chamber housing the desired smoking product over a power source for energizing the chamber coil to heat the product for smoking.
It is therefore desirable to have a vaporizer device with multiple chambers in a revolver assembly with individual coils in each chamber and a single power platform for selectively energizing a desired chamber coil. If there existed such a device it would address the shortcomings in the background art and be well received. As there are no such device known, there exists a need for such a device. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need in the prior art by providing a vaporizer revolver device with multiple chambers as contemplated by the instant invention disclosed.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.